


Minecraft date

by boyvender



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, High School, Humor, M/M, Minecraft, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyvender/pseuds/boyvender
Summary: Ash invites Eiji over to play Minecraft with him.





	Minecraft date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first story here so I hope y'all like it!!

Ash was currently sitting on his chair waiting for Eiji to come into class. The two boys met a couple of weeks ago and had been friends ever since.  
Even though they had gotten so close in such a short time, they still never had hanged out that much. So now, Ash was waiting for Eiji to come into class so he could ask the boy to come and play Minecraft with him.

Eiji wouldn't consider himself a "gamer" but he did love video games, so when Ash asked him to come over and play something, Eiji was delighted. He had been meaning to ask Ash out to do something together. He enjoyed the company of the blonde.

___

After an exhausting school day, Ash and Eiji had made it to Ash's house. The boys were eating some sandwiches that Jessica, Ash's adoptive mother, had made them. After the quick snack, they made their way to Ash's bedroom.  
While Ash was setting up the game, Eiji decided to take a look at the blonde's room.  
It was full of family pictures.  
In most of them, Ash was already a teenager. No baby pictures, except for one.  
It was a sweet picture of a blonde little boy who was sitting on the lap of an older looking guy. From knowing what Ash had told Eiji, he suspected it was Ash's older brother Griffin. You could feel the positivity from the picture and it made Eiji smile.

"Hey come sit next to me lets play, " spoke out Ash after five minutes.  
Eiji sat next to Ash, waiting to see what game they were gonna play. He was hoping for something classic like Super Mario.  
Eiji's thoughts were interrupted by a familiar song. It was Minecraft

Eiji had never played the game before but he would recognize the song from anywhere. To be honest, who wouldn't? 

"This is one of my favorite games, " said Ash while giving Eiji a remote.  
"I haven't played it in a whole though, so I might be a little rusty, " continued the blonde.  
"I'm sure you are better than me, I've never played it before, " Eiji told him, "though I've wanted to, I heard there are monsters in the game."

If you would ask Ash about the monsters in Minecraft, he would say they are stupid and easy to defeat but you see that's a lie. He was scared of them. So when Eiji saw Ash scream after seeing a creeper, he couldn't stop laughing.  
Every time they would encounter a monster, Ash would scream and Eiji would laugh.  
Ash felt embarrassed but was happy the Japanese boy wasn't making fun of him.

___

After a long night of playing and laughter, Eiji had to make his way home.  
"It was really fun to hang out with you today, " said Eiji while putting on his shoes and getting ready to step out the door.

"We should play again sometime, " replied Ash, while opening the door to Eiji.

"We should, I really like spending time with you Ash, " before Eiji said his last goodbyes, he stepped in front of Ash and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Good Night Ash!"

"Good Night Eiji."


End file.
